Saving You
by RainDragon
Summary: She’d known she was going to die for him, because that was what it meant to save him. Sasuke x Sakura. Drabble. Almost a songfic. Review and I'll love you.


More drabble. "He" is Sasuke, "she" is Sakura. (No, it _doesn't_ work if it's anyone else.) Angst. Romance. Rain and blood and tears. Please, please read, and I will love you forever if you review.

(Oh gee, I just realized I actually used Sakura's name, which means it _really _doesn't work if it's anyone else. Well then.)

ALSO:

Please read the song lyrics at the end. They are beautiful. They say so much that I didn't say. (Song: "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

---

She remembered taking his hand.

She saw his dark eyes staring into hers, filled with so much sadness that she was amazed she had not seen it before. She remembered that night in the rain, when she'd finally seen him again.

She'd been amazed how much he meant to her. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, sure. But in the time he had been gone, her heart grew fonder of the memory and her mind grew more skeptical of her heart. Parts of the memory had faded, and she had been always questioning herself, her love, his love, reality.

When at last she saw him again, that night in the rain, she thought she had been knocked completely senseless.

What was this? She was _loving _him again? Just when she had convinced herself she would not, could not need him, all he had to do was look at her and it all fell to ashes.

She remembered, again, grasping his battle-scored hand. She remembered how, in that moment, she realized that _she _had knocked _him _senseless, too. At her touch she saw all the emotion return to him, like a blade that pulls the blood above the skin. She saw herself screaming at him. Desperately asking him to come home. Promising—swearing—to never let go of his hand, to defend him because now she was stronger, to stay beside him always and die for him.

She remembered being astonished to be saying those things at all, let alone yelling them in his face.

She had actually smiled. She thought that he was crying, but only for a fleeting moment before she realized it was just the rain.

And now she smiled. Drowning in blood and rain and tears, again she smiled. She saw him leaning over her, now a dim form, this time his face painted with real tears. She thought how appropriate it was that it should be raining on this night, too.

She felt his hand on hers, and his panic met her contentment. Battle-soaked mud stuck to her skin and her lungs were growing stiffer with every breath. She was drenched in her own blood. Not long ago, she could not have imagined herself dying this way. She would have fought for every speck of life that drained away, horrified that she should die in such a terrible way. But then, she had surprised herself many times.

She had been fated for a death like this ever since she'd screamed her love to him, that night in the rain. She'd known she was going to die for him, because that was what it meant to save him. That was why she smiled. So, she died fulfilling her promise. Sakura closed her eyes.

That wasn't terrible at all.

---

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_---_

Review, dammit. (I'll say it again, I _will _love you.)


End file.
